


Summer of Scylla

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Summer of Scylla

The crunch of tires on gravel carried through the open house, and voices followed on its coattails. Two grey eyes snapped open behind a pair of pink goggles. Feferi Peixes leapt from her recuperacoon and skidded out the hive.

Maybe she's not up yet?

Joooohn!

She flung the door open with a cheer and threw herself at the human. She greeted the boy with a hug and a kiss on each cheek, and then turned to his father beside him.

So good to meet you and your cute son Mister Egbert. I promise I'll take GR --EAT care of him.

John flinched when her voice suddenly hiked a few decibels but his Dad simply chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

I'm just glad he's got someone to spend the summer with. Work is going to keep me busy and I'd hate to just leave him alone in the house every day.

Dad, I'm not ten. I can find ways to amuse myself without you.

You just take good care of my son, you hear.

Oh don't worry Mister Egbert; we're going to be the best of fronds!

There's a good girl. Now John, if anything comes up don't hesitate to message my PDA.

Jeez Dad, You're clowning around on some business trip, not sacrificing yourself to save Jodie Foster.

I love you too, Son.

His father put his hand on John's shoulder, which the boy shrugged off with a grin.

Alright alright, go. You'll miss your plane.

Feferi watched John as he waved his Dad goodbye. The human boy was clad in a white shirt and blue jacket with a pair of jeans that didn't quite fit right, probably thanks to a recent growth spurt. His shoulders had a pleasant broadness to them which his arms hadn't quite caught up to yet, but nothing a bit of swimming wouldn't fix.

Um, Feefree right?

Feferi.

Feferi, okay.

He brushed at a wet patch on the front of his jacket. 

So why are you so slimy? None of the trolls I've ever seen have been slimy.

O)(! Sorry, I was asleep when you pulled up and I was in such a hurry to meet you I forgot to wipe off.

She rapped her knuckle against her head and chuckled.

Oh yeah, i keep forgetting you guys are nocturnal. I guess sunset is super early for you then.

I normally get up around now for a swim anyway. Oh but look at us glubbing our gills off out here all night, come in, come in.

She reached for the hefty suitcase John had with him and hoisted it up easily with one arm. Once inside she left it by the couch and hopped onto a stool in the kitchen. John glanced around the empty hive.

Isn't your Mom home?

You mean Condy? Nope. She's also busy with work. So we got the W)(OL -E hive to ourselves.

Really? Awesome.

)( -E )( -E, yep. Of course she doesn't spend that much time here anyway. It's kinda weird for a troll to be guardian to another troll, even if they are their ancestor.

Really? Why's that?

We just don't have that kind of, oh how would you call it, 'nurturing instinct'? Normally I'd be raised by a lusus like most trolls, but, well Condy won't explain why I wasn't.

Oh, uh, geez. I guess that's kind of a rough spot.

It's not like I was separated from my custodian. It's normal to wonder how things might have been.

Yeah, I guess.

The boy glanced around the room, anxious for a less touchy subject. 

So, how are we related again anyway? Dad tried to explain before but it went over my head.

OKAY! So my ancestor human married your great grandfather Sassacre after coming here with the first migrants. Of course in many ways you could argue a troll is more like their ancestor's twin than their child, so I guess that makes me your great aunt?

Man, I just can't see you ass my aunt. Aren't you the same age as me?

Well Condy and Sassacre adopted so it's not like we're actually related. If we were you'd be part troll.

Yeah but still, it'd be weird to call you my aunt, and I can't just say 'this is Feferi, a troll who I'm vaguely related to but not really'. Let's just go with cousin or something.

But if I'm you aunt that means I can boss you around.

Feferi puffed out her cheeks and pouted. A second later a different expression flitted across her face.

You okay? You're looking at me kind of funny.

John!

What?

Let's wrestle!

What!?

I'll go easy on you.

What about all that slime you still haven’t washed off?

We can go for a swim afterwards while our clothes wash.

Fine, you're on. You won't stab me with your horns will you?

John stood up and threw his jacket over the counter. Feferi hopped excitedly on her feet and bounded into the soft carpeted lounge.

R -ELAX, I got great horn-eye coordination. You ready? One, two-go!

She rammed shoulder first into his midsection, knocking him off his feet. He landed on his back with a thud and she went to pin him, but his arms shot out and he locked hands with hers. They contested on brute strength for several seconds, and Feferi was pleased to see his arms had a much nicer shape to them when he actually used his muscles. She brought out the dirty play and thrust her head at his bearing a broad grin. The sight of the seadweller's meat-slashing smile in the face made John flinch, allowing the troll girl to pin his both hands to the floor. He tried to wriggle out from under her but Feferi sat on his stomach before he could get free. Restraining his arms under her knees she ran her fingers up under his shirt and fluttered her fingers against his sides. His whole body jerked, and he bit his lip to keep from giggling. With a grin she buzzed him again, and a high yelp escaped his mouth.

Give up?

Ahahaha, okay, okay, haha, you win.

Y -ES!

Feferi pumped her fist in the air, and then slipped her fingers against his stomach again.

Hey, hey! I said you win, what gives?

Gimme your shirt!

What?

I won, and the winner gets a prize. I want you shirt.

We never agreed to that.

Too bad.

She jabbed her tongue at him and puffed her cheeks.

Okay, okay, fine. I got like four of these back home. Take the shirt off my back. Just as expected from the heiress of Crocker.

Hehehe.

She yanked the shirt up over his head and immediately put it on over the swim top she'd slept in.

No, really, what was that all about?

-Ehehe, if we're cousins then that means you're a rival heir to Crocker. Troll tradition says I need to kick your butt to show whose boss.

Really? Wow. You're so crazy strong though, I don't think I could win no matter how hard I tried.

Dam straight!

She beamed and wiggled about, making sure her victory shirt was settled comfortably.

Now come on, let's have some juice and go for a swim.

 

Despite the setting sun the ocean remained pleasantly warm. The two teens dove in after quickly changing and swam out until their feet couldn't touch the ground.

It the water always this great?

Is it ever. I could glub about it all night. Hey, check this out.

She waved an arm over her head and plunged under the water's surface. Her cheek fins fluttered with the current and her feathery gills filtered air from the saltwater surrounding her. The sun had dipped too far below the horizon for anything under the water to be visible, and she swam knowing she was practically invisible to the human boy. She counted down from eleven, just long enough to make him uncertain, watching John from below. His board shorts billowed before her, and when her countdown ended she struck. 

His shorts came off in a single yank and she immediately shot for the surface, breaching meters away from him.

"You want these you'll have to CATCH M --E!" She laughed shrilly and launched herself away.

No fair, you're like three and a half quarters fish.

When she showed no signs of slowing John groaned and swam after her.

 

After a wayward current allowed John to get his shorts back the two returned to shore and fell upon the beach sand. Feferi took deep and steady breaths as she got used to breathing open air again. Swapping to gills was easy but switching back again too quickly could leave her dizzy or with a stubborn bout of hiccups. Beside her John stared with absent fascination at her breathing. She watched his eyes as they tried to map how her swimsuit clung to her chest. Irregularly he'd glance to her inhuman features- the gills on her neck, the horns emerging from her head, the fins on her cheeks, her black lips. 

Wouldn't you be betta with shore glasses?

She asked the question as deadpan as she could muster. John recoiled like he'd been stung, but before he could muster an excuse she pulled him into a hug. 

Hehhe, I'm just teasing you.

She crushed his chest against hers and rubbed her thigh against his groin with very intentional pressure. 

Come on, let's go eat. Nothing like breakfast after a good swim. I guess its dinner for you, though. Hurry up lazy bones.

She jogged up the beach towards the house with a broad grin on her face. The boy really was just too cute, how could she possibly leave him alone.

 

By the time John reached the house she'd already taken out her portable grill and fired up some fish on the back deck. She waved the boy down and had him take a seat next to her. She was grateful she'd talked him out of putting a new shirt on. With the sun down he couldn't burn, and now she got to watch water drip down his naked human chest. After ducking inside to retrieve his glasses he sat down, let out a sigh and leaned back on his elbows.

You're not mad at me are you?

What? Oh, no, I'm just tired. Heh, unless I'm fixing something for Dad I spent most of my time parked in front of a screen. I'm not used to getting so hot and sweaty, I mean-

His face went a shade redder and the boy glanced away. Feferi wiggled on the spot, struggling not to pinch his cheeks. But what if she, just sorta, reached out and...

You smell something burning?

A)(!

She shot back to the grill and tried to peel the skewered fish from its metal surface. IT relented after just a few tugs, leaving only a few patches of smoldering carbon. With a sigh of relief she turned the fish over to cook through the other side.

Just in time, eh?

Yeah, reely. You noticed so quickly though.

Hehe, I guess I just have a good sense of smell or something.

Wow, what other tricks can you do?

Well if it's tricks you want then I've got plenty. I'm something of an amateur magician.

Yeah? Cards and rabbits and stuff?

Yeah, coin stuff too.

Awesome! O)(, I think the fish is done.

She returned to the grill, lifted the fish off it and turned it off. The fish was a nice, fat tuna that she'd been saving for a special occasion, plenty big enough to feed two people. She tore out a chunk of white flesh, gulped it down and beamed. 

SO GOOD. Here, have some.

She offered the stick to John, who accepted and took a more restrained bite.

Hey, this is pretty good. You catch this yourself?

He handed the stick back to her.

Yeah, but not around here. Sometimes a fishing trip can take me pretty far. Although if I called it an aquatic camping trip that might give you a better idea.

Wow, no wonder you're so crazy strong.

-E -E )( -E -E )( -E -E

This fish passed back and forth between them and was quickly devoured. They kept talking, sprawled out on the deck against the night sky. Feferi shivered.

Hold me, John.

What?

It's cold, John. Warm me with your body.

She crawled over and looked him in the eye, daring him to say no. He blushed and looked away.

Shouldn't you be used to it? Nocturnal and all that?

John, look at me, I'm wearing BAR -ELY anything. Now fill me with you mammal heat.

The boy stifled a laugh and shuddered. Feferi giggled, and the two burst into open laughter. 

I can't believe you just said that.

I KNOW, it just fell into my pan and it was perfect. No really, hold me though.

Geez, fine.

)(eee

She beamed, and wriggled up between his raised legs. She leaned back against his chest and he gingerly placed his hands on her wetsuit-hugged stomach. After just a few seconds the seadweller could already feel the effects, compared to her cool hue the boy just radiated heat. Being held by him was like snuggling up next to a fire but with none of the dryness. His hands on her stomach felt good too. She'd planned on teasing him more, but he was just so much more comfortable than she'd imagined. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a long, throaty glub of contentment. 

She couldn't tell how long she dozed for, but she was drawn back to waking by an agitated shuffling.

What's wrong?

Sorry, I, uh, gotta take a leak real bad.

His voice carried genuine strain.

That all? Just go off the deck.

She pouted. The toilet was all the way on the other side of the house, and it was a big house. She wanted to be separated from her new favorite blanket as little as possible.

What, in front of you?

His voice cracked on the word front and Feferi had to bite down a giggle. He really was just too cute.

You shy? Come on, I'll go with you so it'll be fine.

She rose to her feet and shucked off the skirt of her swim suit. Completely bottomless whe walked over to the edge of the deck looking over the beach and ushered John to join her. Dumbstruck, he obediantly stood and took a position beside her. She patiently waited until he'd gotten his junk out and then stood so she wouldn't hit her own legs and let loose. Regardless of distractions John's need was genuinly urgent and his flow started up too. Twin streams glistened in the moonlight as they arced through the air, and churned up foam in the sand below. 

John's eyes were fixed squarely between her legs. They tore away in fear every few seconds but never failed to return to her brazen display. It was brazen, Feferi admitted, but it totally payed off because he was too busy looking at her to notice how shamelessly she ogled his own package. His dick jutted out looking painfully engorged, probably in no small part to her relentless teasing all night, and it looked to Feferi like even the gentlest caress might make the poor boy cream himself. With a start she realised she was drooling. Furthermore, they'd both finished their business. 

She walked over to him, her feet quietly papping against the deck. 

John.

His eyes snapping up to her face. His cheeks were a deep, deep red, flushed with his alien blood. 

Feferi?

She expected him to show guilt or shame, but he looked instead like he'd just awoken from a wonderful dream. It was just too much to handle.

You've never seen a sea-troll naked before, have you?

No. I mean, it kinda seemed like it be real pervy to go out of my way to look it up. Wait, that doesn't make me racist does it? Specist? Something?

No, just a HUG -E dork.

She laughed cheerily and pulled her swim top over her head. Completely naked, she hopped in front of him and spun around. 

What do you think?

You look amazing.

Why thank you.

She curtsied. 

You should get naked too.

Are we gonna, you know, do it?

John swallowed nervously and kicked off his board shorts.

If you wanna.

She swayed her hips from side to side, hands clasped behind her rump. She was finally naked with the cute guy and couldn't even think what she wanted to do first. His human dick glistened with precum, it begged for attention, but her own particulars ached to run wild, but she couldn't be too selfish, well maybe just a little selfish. 

Would you like a closer look?

She rubbed her palm between her legs, slowly so as not to set herself off. 

Yeah! I mean, you're so pretty.

I should warn you, they might look similar from a distance but I've got a few bits different from a human girl.

Feferi set down on the deck, legs parted, and ushered John down to join her. The messy haired boy lay down with his head between her thighs. His hot breath felt amazing, and when he brushed his finger against her puffy lips her voice hitched. On his second touch he noticed the hard nubs protruding against her outer lips. They twitched when he touched them.

That's it. Coax them out.

Unsure, he touched them some more, stroking with his finger. Each little nub began to unfurl and elongate, protruding out from the space between her outer and inner lips, until her eleven pink flagellum twitched and writhed around her entrance, slick with her fluids.

They're like...little tentacles. They're so cute.

Mmm, keep touching me.

Once freed from her folds her protrusions responded more energetically to his touch. They caress and curl around his finger, plumping up more and more as they reached full length. After another minute of petting each groping tendril was as thick as a finger and twice as long.

They can tell how much I like you. They want you to fuck me hard. Whatever you give them they'll try to fill me with. Hey, you wanna feel something weird? Let them get a hold of your tongue. That's it, get real close.

John stuck his tongue out and licked the nearest writhing appendage. Slowly it curled its way around, and once it had a hold on John's tongue her other tendrils quickly joined it, coiling around the organ and coating in her juices before pulling on it. John let them guide him as they pulled his tongue between them and into her entrance. Feferi rocked her hips back and forth against his face. She could feel her tendrils inside his mouth, rubbing against his tongue and each other. His mouth felt fantastic around her bulge. Part of her worried he'd choke but it just felt too good to stop. If he was in discomfort he didn't show it, and he let the tugging and relaxing of her flagellum guide his tongue fucking. After getting herself worked up teasing him she didn't last long. When he looked up at her with his big blue eyes, mouth wrapped around her bulge, she blew her load without hesitation.

Glyb FUCK I'm pailing!

She yanked his head from between her legs as her tendrils entered a thrashing frenzy. Three sharp jets of fuchsia fluid gushed out from her spasming pussy, followed by several more mild emissions. Panting heavily, she looked up, and stifled a giggle at the sight of John's pink smeared face.

It feels so weird, doesn't it? Having that done to your tongue. Like, it almost feels like you could get off to it but you're not sure. It feels great on my end of course.

I just had a girl go full legend of the overfiend on my mouth.

John sat up and licked his lips pensively. 

Does this mean I'm anime now?

Huge dork. )(UG -E DORK.

With frenzied laughter she reached to the human and pulled him on top of her. She kissed his lips, tasting herself on him, and felt his cock twitch against her thigh.

We should probably drop the cousinaunt thing. It'd be, well, weird, after that. Say, uh...

You should definitely fuck me right now.

There anything else I should know about the kraken down there?

You should know that my girls are V -ERY needy and V -ERY insatiable. Now let me ravish your dick.

 

Her slimy appendages had already found his manhood and tugged on it insistently in an attempt to coax him in. He took the invitation and shifted closer. He got up on his knees and Feferi wrapped her toned swimmer's legs around his waist. Her thick, writhing organs wasted no time in pulling his cock to her entrance, and his groin was already lathered in a thin film of her fluids.

Go on, it doesn't bite. Not this time of year.

You are joking, right?

Come on crewman, RAMMING SP -E -ED!

Her sudden shout blew past his hesitation a John pitched his hips forward. Feferi let out an almost surprised 'ooh' and settled into a comfortable position. The boy was clumsy in his movements but she had him at a good angle and the human had excellent girth. His hands squeezed her thighs and his head was tilted back, eyes closed, such that she could shamelessly drink in the sight of him. She would have liked it better if she could see his eyes, but that might have made the boy too bashful. Perhaps later.

Her tentacles retained their grip around his shaft. They gently circled around his base and when he thrust deep enough they pushed inside her with him to add an extra oomph to his penetration. A few other appendages had dropped lower, and gently teased his scrotum with their fluid-smeared tips. John let out a wordless groan, and she felt his balls tighten beneath her appendages' touch. 

Don't hold back on my account, John. Just shoot it all. PSC)(OOO!

John let out a snicker then surged with laughter. He lost control of the rest of himself as well, and fell forward into Feferi's waiting arms as his orgasm shot into her. He gasped and stammered in breathless giggles before finally managing to speak.

Oh my GOD Feferi you just completely killed the mood.

More like made it awesome. Sex is totally the best time to laugh.

To demonstrate she rolled them both forward and pushed him down before running her thin grey fingers up and down his sides. John lasted exactly three seconds against the tickle assault before breaking down into more laughter, and it wasn't until he slapped the ground with tears in his eyes that she let up.

Holy fuck. I think this might be the weirdest day of my life. I mean, I'm being tickled naked by a hot, naked, sexy...

John gulped and trailed off. With her on top of him Feferi's breasts hung down right in front of his face, jostled freely by her every movement. Her grey nipples were hard against the cool night air, and the boy's gaze upon them sent a warm pulse straight to her groin that made her bulge twitch.

Oh ship, I almost forgot!

She leapt to her feet without warning and sprinted inside the house. A minute later she returned, a small unmarked jar in hand.

What's that?

Moisturizer. I'm a seadweller, so I got to be super careful my junk doesn't dry out in open air. It's fine normally, but once the girls come out to play you reely can't be too careful. Does the cute buoy mind helping out?

Her other hand rubbed at the squirming pink mass between her legs, and she offered the jar to John.

Ah, sure, no problem.

Thank you. You are just the SW -E -ET -EST thing, aren't you John.

Hehehe, thanks. So how do I uh...?

Sit down over there.

She pointed to a section of the porch. Once he was seated she sat down with him between his legs, her back against his chest. 

Just scoop some with your fingers and rub it all over. You can do my gills too while you’re at it.

Right away bossy-butt.

The cream was translucent and cool to the touch. Feferi let out a content coo when he smeared the first dollop between her legs, and her cheek fins fluttered against his hot breath against the side of her face. 

Mm, that's it. I got troves of it so use as much as you like.

Sure thing, Princess.

The eleven twisting slithers of her bulge undulated against his touch. Each one greedily vied for attention which the boy gave happily. With his other hand John brought some more cream up to the gills on her neck, and a shiver ran down Feferi's body.

Careful, those bruise easily.

I'm not pressing too hard am I?

Nope, that's just right.

She let her face slip into a dreamy expression, and relaxed her body against his warm hold. Her appendages tugged at his fingers when he removed them to fetch more cream.

You have no control over these things, do you?

Hehe, nope.

What do they even do?

Nauticle. I mean, not a clue. It's just sort of assumed they're meant to prevent currents dragging your partner away when you're too busy going at it to swim. All I know is they are SUP -ER fun.

They're so cool. I could play with them all day, er, night.

You're more than welcome to it. You hear that girls? He likes you.

John re-lathered his left hand and shifted to the gills on the opposite side of her neck. Her eager flagellums had a firm grip on his right wrist, and were busy trying to force his fingers into her enflamed pussy. Feferi tilted her head to flash him a smile and he plunged his fingers into her. His digits swirled around her, his fingertips rubbed against the bumps made by the internal bases of her eleven tentacles and Feferi bit down on her lower lip. Her fins and feathery gills fluttered languidly as her whole body melted against his touch. The original task forgotten, John dropped his other hand to her left breast; his fingers still slick with moisturiser, and deeply massaged its plump tissue. He found her dark nipple and tried a cautious pinch. She gave a moan of approval and he pinched harder, and then gave the grey nub a sharp tug which sent a knot of tension straight to her core. 

You like that?

M)(mm

He gave her teat another tug while his other hand danced magic between her thighs.

Oh glub, WH -ER -E did you get so good with your hands?

Hehe, well I'm not half bad at the piano. That probably helps.

He slipped his hand out from her and gently tugged along the lengths of her swarming bulge. When he returned his fingers inside her, half her tentacles followed them in, coiled around his digits. A stupid grin spread across her face as pleasure fed from her bulge to her pussy and back again, the whole loop made so much better by John's fingers against both. 

Gonna go crazy.

She let out a strained whimper, eyes clenched shut. John took this as his cue to do one last trick with his fingers.

Gonna lose it. Gonna...)(D YB-G)(L --EB!

The seadweller's whole body thrashed, filled with a moment of fire and electricity. A flood of fuchsia spilled past her bulge and drenched John's hand along with the porch in front of her. Her every muscle tingled and ached in the best way and all she could see was stars. For just a few brief seconds she blacked out.

Hey, Feferi, are you okay?

John still held her, his arms wrapped around her grey stomach. She reached for his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

No, John. This fish is beached. Completely hooked. As soon as I can move again I am going to wreck you.

So I did good?

A devil invented the piano. A devil I say! Gonna wreck your ship.

It ached to keep her eyes open but she didn't want to lose sight of his brilliant blue iris. 

Yeah, I think you need to rest a bit more.

Charbydis eyes.

She gave a giggle, but at his insistence she let herself rest. Just for a little while. They had all summer after all. She fell asleep to the warmth of his hand against her cheek.


End file.
